explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Learning Curve
'' |image= |series= |production=116 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ronald Wilkerson and Jean Louise Matthias |director= David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708921 |guests=Armand Schultz as Kenneth Dalby, Derek McGrath as Chell, Kenny Morrison as Gerron, Catherine MacNeal as Mariah Henley, Thomas Alexander Dekker as Henry Burleigh, Lindsey Haun as Beatrice Burleigh |previous_production=Jetrel |next_production=Projections |episode=VGR S01E16 |airdate=22 May 1995 |previous_release=(VGR) Jetrel (Overall) Family Business |next_release=(VGR) The 37's (Overall) Shakaar |story_date(s)=48846.5 (2371) |previous_story=Family Business |next_story=Shakaar }} =Summary= After Crewman Dalby is insubordinate towards security chief Tuvok, the Vulcan discusses the situation with Captain Janeway. Janeway understands Tuvok's frustration but points out that the Maquis have never been trained in Starfleet procedures or philosophies. A class is organized to teach several Maquis crew members Starfleet protocol so that they can integrate more fully with the rest of the crew. Tuvok will teach the class, having been an academy instructor. At first, his efforts are unsuccessful; the trainees, with Dalby as ringleader, walk out of their first lesson despite Tuvok ordering them to stay. Later in the mess hall, Dalby makes it clear to Chakotay that he wants to do things the Maquis way. Chakotay punches Dalby, saying that if Dalby wants to do things the Maquis way then so will he, by using violence to enforce discipline. Before leaving, Chakotay reinforces Janeway's orders. With his point made, the students return to Tuvok's training sessions. When Tuvok shares with Neelix that he is frustrated with the Maquis's unwillingness to adapt to Starfleet protocol, Neelix indicates that perhaps it is Tuvok who is being inflexible in his strict adherence to procedure, and that perhaps if he were to "bend the rules" a little bit, the trainees would respect him more. Tuvok attempts to get to know Dalby socially, but makes little progress. Meanwhile, it is discovered that the bioneural circuitry that runs many of the crucial systems on the ship has become infected with disease. Tuvok and the Doctor trace the infectious agent to a batch of homemade cheese that Neelix has prepared. The Doctor discovers that the only way to kill the microbe is to heat the bioneural gel packs, essentially giving them a "fever". The crew runs the warp core at 80% without going to warp, which produces enough heat to kill the virus; however, it also initiates a pulse surge, causing many power conduits to be blown out. At that moment, another class is in progress in a cargo bay when a power conduit blows and the room begins to fill with noxious gas. One of the trainees is unconscious but Tuvok orders the rest to leave him behind and save themselves, stating that this is the most tactically sound move. The trainees are angered at his apparent disregard for their friend's life, and initially refuse, but Tuvok forces them out. He then contradicts his own order, going back into the poisonous gas to save the injured crewman, and in the process, succumbs to the gas and passes out. Dalby and the other trainees work together to rescue Tuvok and their friend. After the incident is over, Dalby indicates to Tuvok that if he is willing to bend Starfleet protocol to save one of them, perhaps they can bend to accept the Starfleet rules after all. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # Despite the fact that the four Maquis malcontents are supposed to be refusing to follow Starfleet protocols, when Chakotay first confronts them, Dalby addresses Chakotay by his Starfleet rank of commander, rather than by name. This can be explained by the fact that Chakotay, himself, was one of the Maquis and Dalby served with him, meaning that he remembered the respect he had for Chakotay. Nit Central # kariyaki on Saturday, July 21, 2001 - 11:51 pm: Anybody else notice the actor who played Chell's Bolian makeup smeared ALL OVER Gerron when they hauled him out of the cargo bay at the end of the episode? Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Sunday, March 03, 2002 - 10:32 pm: Perhaps Bolians wear blue makeup to make them more attractice to the opposite sex; or just to make members of the same sex jelous. Incidentally, something similar happened in First Contact. Some of Ruby's makeup got smeared all over Picard. So why can't it happen to Chell. # Vicky on Friday, March 01, 2002 - 2:22 pm: Can you guys clear something up for me? At one point in this episode, Kim states quite clearly that "everything is down, life support, warp drive, COMMUNICATIONS" Janeway then says, "Janeway to Torres". Er...aren't communications supposed to be down? She's probably trying to contact Torres via a direct combadge to combadge link, using the badges stand alone range of 500 Km. # John A. Lang on Thursday, February 26, 2004 - 8:13 pm: If energy is such a big issue on the Voyager, why is Janeway & Tuvok running the Holodeck? I mean, If they don't have enough power to run the Replicators, how can they have enough power to run the Holodeck? ccabe on Friday, February 27, 2004 - 12:57 pm: (Berman mode on) The replicators and basically everything else are on a diffrent power system than the holodecks. (Berman mode off) Category:Episodes Category:Voyager